


Labyrinth of days apart

by Amelie_Jones



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romeo and Juliet Fusion, BAMF Nico di Angelo, Can we have some, Forbidden Love, Gay Nico di Angelo, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I saw the slash in the tags and I was like, If it means what I think it means, I’m sorry but I really just love Nico di Angelo, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, P.S I meant to put a bear emoji after “Bear with me” but for some reason it changed to a LOL emoji, Sad Nico di Angelo, Someone help I don’t know abbreviations, Tags May Change, Who is Pollux, Will this be a series, also, and characters, bear with me, gods are mentioned, send help, that needs to be a tag, then you’re getting that too?, well anyway, welp, what is, who makes tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelie_Jones/pseuds/Amelie_Jones
Summary: The death part comes later.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Pollux
Kudos: 7





	Labyrinth of days apart

My dearest Nico, 

how the days become an ancient labyrinth I cannot get through without using the magic thread that is your love.  
my my my, how I long to hold you. kiss you. make you forget how we have a boundary we cannot dare to break.  
Someday will we be able to live the way we like, if the gods allow, but not now, my dear. Though I hope someday that they will accept us as we are.  
The secret of our love for each other is a danger that you know as well as I. Soon we will meet again, but until then I say, there is no one I love more than you, lovely Nico. 

Yours, Pollux. 

**Author's Note:**

> The death part comes later.


End file.
